


Papa Loves Me

by Streaking_Black_Star



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streaking_Black_Star/pseuds/Streaking_Black_Star
Summary: A Naruto and HP crossover with a dark twist. Deep within the dark tunnels of the Akatsuki headquarters, there is his room. In his room lies a child, a child with emerald eyes that glisten with unshed tears, with pitch black hair that swallows any and all light glancing through it. His pale skin is riddled with bruises and bites as fluid drips from his bottom to the bedsheets below and as the door opens to reveal him, red eyes bear unto his form."Welcome home, Papa."





	Papa Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take ownership or rights to Harry Potter or Naruto, thank you to both creators for creating some of the best writings and anime in the world.  
> You may not like what I'm writing, you may hate it. It is underage, violent, yaoi, and gets very detailed with sex so if you don't like any of that I suggest you leave before you start reading. To all others, here we go.

"I miss Papa, Uncle Naga...."

A dark-haired child sat in lap of Pain as he brushed the little one's long hair,

"I know Hari-chan, but he's on a mission and you know that. He'll be back soon," Nagato reiterated for the seventh time, "Just be patient, child. He'll always be back for you."

Hari blushed and buried his face into Pain's shoulder, crinkling his black cloak and squishing the red clouds, "It hurts, Uncle Naga. I need Otou-san."

"Where Hari? Do you feel something?" Pain's fears were not unfounded either, Hari had a power that had been unheard of for many centuries even before the First Hokage's age and the First Great Ninja War.

"I'm not sure, it's all red and scary and it burns. I'm scared an-" Hari broke off into a blood-curdling cry.

"HARI!" Nagato delved into the metal receptor he had placed inside Hari when he was a babe and this happened, "C'mon! What are you seeing??"

Nagato was thrust onto a battlefield with his old sensei, Jiraiya, the nine-tails jinchuriki, and what looked to be a carbon-copy of Itachi when he was young fighting against the aforementioned Itachi and Kisame. 

"Itachi, Kisame make your way back. Something is wrong with Hari," Nagato ordered before he withdrew from the vision. Itachi tensed but relaxed half a second later with none but Jiraiya being wiser and glanced at Kisame with a subtle nod of his head as he knocked his otouto down yet again.

"Next time, Jinchuriki!" Kisame laughed as Itachi used Amaterasu to escape the insides of the toad Jiraiya had summoned earlier in the battle.

"SASUKE!" Naruto raced to the broken form of the his teammate, "Sensei! He needs a medic, we have to go to the hospital! Teme why are you here! How did you even know where we were?" Jiraiya would like to know the same, how did he find them and know which inn to go to? Those could all be answered later as he picked up the unconscious body of the young ninja and began racing back to the village. He needed a talk with Tsunade, what made drew the missing-nin away? How did they find Naruto? Whatever it was, the spymaster would find out and he would not give up until he knew what it was.

* * *

"Where is he?" The quietly asked question packed a deadly undertone and threat for all that heard. The Mangekyō Sharingan swirling and focusing on each person at rapid speeds, "Your room, Itachi, he is resting. Whatever happened took a lot out of him," Nagato gestured to the tunnels behind him. Itachi disappeared in that instant with a need to get to his son.

"Hm, he really loves that kid," Nagato commented.

"Yeah, to the utmost extreme. No one would dare to touch the kid, he belongs to Itachi and vice versa," Kisame responded with a sly glance to the leader of Akatsuki.

* * *

_Errrrrrriiiieeeeeeeekkkkkk_

**"** Papa?" Hazy Emerald eyes open to stare into red, black tomoe eyes as he panted out for his father, "Mmm Papa, I need-"

Saliva drips for an open mouth as begs for his Tou-san to deliver his needs like always. Wanton moans penetrate the silence as Hari's eyes alight to his father's 'problem', "I want to help Papa, please let me help."

Before his eyes closed Itachi was grabbing his 'son' as he tipped Hari's head back and delved his tongue deep inside the 10 year-old's mouth. 

"Mnph Papa," eyes closed as his legs spread open for his father's body to slide in place perfectly into his. Clothes discarded onto the floor as Itachi reached to finish his son off, "No Papa, I want you to do  _it_. I can take it, Papa please."

Itachi hesitated until Hari released his straining cock from his robes and wrapped his petite mouth around it, "Hn Hari," he groaned. "Fuck Hari."

His self-control was slipping from his grasp as Hari kissed along the veins of his cock, "How do you-" he cut off as Hari licked the slit of his cock and his control snapped. 

"Hari!" Itachi grabbed the back of the smug ten year-old's head and slammed his cock in his mouth and down his throat. 

"Mnfh mmre Ppfph. Mmmph," Hari groaned around his tou-sama's cock, chocking on it while his own cock had peaked to the hardest it could. His almost painful erection slapping against Itachi's arm as he turned Hari over so he could relieve his son of some pressure. 

"Tou-san!" Hari dropped Itachi's cock as his own dick was hidden inside Itachi's mouth, "Tou-san! I'm gonna- Ahh!" Itachi swallowed the little sperm that came his musuko(1). 

"Tou-san..." Hari murmured as his Papa prepared his butt for him with his tongue, "it's big again." Itachi stopped to see that his son was hard yet again.

"Hn, I think you're ready," Itachi flipped Hari onto his back so he could watch and admire the reactions he brings forth from his son.

"Ahh, Tou-san...it hurts again," Hari moaned pointing to his smaller erection.

"Don't worry Musuko, Papa will take care of it." Itachi slowly drove his dick inside Hari, as gentle as possible. 

"Ah Papa, I want more!"

"Wait, Hari!" But it was too late, as Hari impaling himself on his Papa's cock.

"AHH-!" Hari's cried out as Itachi muffled them, "It hurts bad Papa."

"Shh just wait, baby," Itachi grunted as he tried to stop himself from fucking his son's tight ass. 

"Mm Papa, Papa move," Hari moaned as his Papa hit something inside him that made him see stars and his dick jump to attention.

Itachi, not being able to help himself, pulled out only to slam back at that same spot, the Sharingan spinning wildly. 

" Papa, harder! Harder Papa!" Itachi grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and pulled Hari down onto his cock. Thrusting into his hot, steaming body.

"Hari," Itachi grunted.

"Papa!" Hari cried out.

Thrusting into the warm heat of Hari's body suffocating him until all he could see was Hari.

"Papa, it's coming!" Hari screamed into his father's shoulder and bit down as Itachi bit into his collarbone, blood dripping down into mouths and eyes rolling back as Hari came followed soon by Itachi. And as Itachi quickly cleaned them up with the exception of his cum spilling out of Hari, they both felt the pull of slumber. Falling asleep in his Papa's safe arms, Hari felt nothing could ever go wrong. But the upcoming days would prove him while destroying the tranquil happiness he felt now. 

 


End file.
